Skittles
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: Anyone can find love. Be it with a girl or a boy. Love is love/ Or where Kagome kept annoying his cousin about his crush.


**Dom: So I'm going to post all of my stories that I plan this week and update** I don't want to be your nii-san, Click!, Blue Eyes, **and** Kazuo Drabbles **because I'm going to college. Fucking college bleh sorry, I'm just not looking forward to it yet. Anyway, I was thinking of making a Twitter for this account since I'm active there almost everyday, so what'd you guys think? Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the randomness XD**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Note: I got the idea in the** _ **REPLACE**_ **novels or something like that.**

 **Warning: Slight BL so don't like don't read :) Oh and very affectionate Kagome XD**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome rolled her eyes at her cousin. He kept on blabbering about this guy he met weeks ago. She doesn't even know. Sure, she's happy that her cousin found someone to be with—be it a boy or a girl, but he's been at it for hours and to be honest, she's tired.

"He has this long, black hair that looks so soft and I really want to run my fingers through it—"

"Gay," Kagome told him as she read her book, keeping an ear out to his ramblings.

"And he has this greyish-green eyes that are just so beautiful that you can't help, but stare at it for hours—"

"You're so gay."

"And have I told you he's a great fighter?"

"You might have."

"Anyway, he's has an amazing build. Like a swimmer's body except it's more toned—"

"That's totally gay. You're gay."

"I wonder if he's an athlete with a figure like that… And his smile is just so heart melting and adorable and he's just so pretty, I can't help it!"

"Why did it take this long for me to realize you're gay?"

"Oh my God," Nijimura stopped his pacing.

Kagome looked up from her novel, interested at what he was about to say.

"Kagome… I think I might be—"

"Gay?" Kagome finished for him. "Yeah, I figured."

"What am I going to do?" the taller teen plopped down on the couch and buried his face on Kagome's lap.

"For one, stop rambling about this hot guy you can't seem to take your mind off and two, just ask him out."

"I can't! He's in Japan!"

"And your point is?"

Nijimura looked up at her, "You're not serious, are you?"

"C'mon, Skittles, just go after him."

"B-But what about Dad?"

"You'll only be gone for a few days, a week at most. He'll understand," Kagome told him.

"I can't," Nijimura whined, burying his face again, "I don't have the guts!"

"Jesus Christ," Kagome huffed. "What about this? You come with me for a mini-vacation and it just so happens in Japan. What'd you say? You'll see Kuroko-kun and the others too."

"We won't get in trouble?"

"It's our vacation, stupid," Kagome rolled her blue eyes.

"Right, right."

"So you game?"

"Sure, why the hell not," Nijimura relented.

It was silent then between the two cousins. The only thing that can be heard in the room was the TV and Kagome's occasionally flipping of pages.

"You know," Kagome drawled out, a teasing smirk slowly appeared.

"What?" Nijimura glanced at her, warily, from his place on her lap.

"I have another reason to call you 'Skittles'," she snickered as she reached over the arm of the couch and got the said candies. "Taste the rainbow," she burst out laughing.

"Uruse!"

It only made her laugh harder.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Do you see him?" The two cousins ended up watching the quarter-finals of the Winter Cup. It's Seirin versus Yosen. Apparently, that's Nijimura's crush's team.

The Yosen one.

"What number did you say he's wearing?" Kagome asked.

"12," the other answered without missing a beat.

"It's kinda creepy how far you stalked the guy," Kagome sent him a glance.

Nijimura shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes before going back to the game, "Oh! There he is!" she pointed. "Oh, wow. You're right. He's smokin'. Hey, don't look at me like that. It's a fact," she huffed then her eyes brightened when she saw the giant purple head. "Look, it's Atsushi-kun!"

"Well, he certainly stands out."

"Let's just wait after the game to meet him. I'll go text the guys now," Kagome hurriedly got out her phone and texted them.

 _To: The Rainbow and Satsuki-chan_

 _From: Gome-chan_

 _Yo! I'm here with Skittles :) Watching the game now btw. Anywho, wanna meet up later after the game? Or at least talk for a little while? Oh and Murasakibara-kun, please bring number 12 with you :) I wanna meet him. Later, losers :P Except you Satsuki-chan. You're awesome :D_

She knew she'd get hell later especially from Aomine when they read the last part, but meh. Her cousin is with her so she's good.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Well, that was certainly surprising," Nijimura blinked at the outcome of the game.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kagome yelled in excitement. "Did you see that? They just went like that and they went like this—" she rambled like a child and Nijimura just had to smile softly. His cousin loves exciting games otherwise, she'll be on her phone.

"Come on," Nijimura put his hand on her head and started leading her towards the exit. He rolled his amusedly when Kagome just kept on talking. Was this how she felt when he kept on talking about his Himuro?

When they were outside, waiting on the others, Kagome was still being a chatterbox. So Nijimura gave her enough money to go buy something in the nearby vending machine to shut her up.

"Nijimura-sempai?" Kuroko called out once he spotted his former captain.

"Kuroko," the older teen nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice game out there."

"Arigato."

"TETSUYA-KUN!" they only saw a black blur before the phantom player was sent to the ground.

"Gome-chan," Kuroko managed to say. "Welcome back."

"I know right! It's good to be back. I miss living here. Sometimes I wish I didn't move, but then if I didn't I have to be stuck with Fluffy-sama and I have to go to rich kid school and I don't like the uniform—" her ramblings was cut short when someone picked her up. "DAIKI-KUN!"

"Geez, you're hyper than normal. What did Nijimura feed you?" Aomine ruffled her hair before putting her in a headlock and giving her a noogie. "And did you call me 'loser', you brat?"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Daiki, release Kagome-chan." A commanding voice rang out.

"Ack—Seijuro-kun!" Kagome exclaimed from her place. When the tanned teen released her, Kagome immediately pounced on the Rakuzan captain. "I missed you so much, Seijuro-kun! Oh, and you too, Shintaro-kun," the younger girl released the red head once she spotted the tsundere.

"Hi, Satsuki-chan," she gave the girl a tight hug before hopping over the depressed giant. "Aww, Atsushi-kun, don't cry now," she embraced him. The giant returned the hug though he had to carry her so he can bury his face in her neck.

"I'm not a stuff toy…" Kagome was surprised, but hugged him again when she realized that he's still emotionally unstable right now.

"What did you feed her, dude?" Aomine was staring at the younger teen in almost awe. She's the most hyper version he had ever seen.

Nijimura groaned, "Sugar and I made a mistake of giving her more money. Gods, I'm an idiot."

"Eh? I didn't get a turn of hugging Gome-chan?" Kise pouted once he arrived in the scene.

"I don't think you'll get a turn now since Murasakibara has gotten a hold of her," the rest turned to the two only to freeze.

Somehow, Kagome got transferred on his shoulders. Leaning forward, her chin was resting atop of the giant's head while they were munching on some goodies.

"Mah, gomen ne, Ryota-kun," Kagome grinned. "Come here, I'll give you a kiss instead."

Kise's eyes sparkled and the other boys stiffened. The model went up to her and when he was about to open his mouth to ask, something entered his mouth.

It was something hard, but it melted almost immediately when it got in his mouth. The sweetness spread over his taste buds as he savored the flavor.

"Heh, do you want more Hershey Kisses?"

"Mean," Kise pouted, but he did take more of the offered chocolates. Before he got too far though, Kagome tugged him back by his jacket and leaned down, giving him a peck on his nose. The blonde was satisfied at that.

"Ne, ne, where's number 12?" the raven-haired teen resumed her position on the giant.

"Muro-chin was talking to someone. Said he's coming in a little while. Why'd you want to meet him anyway, Gome-chin?"

"Skittles wants to meet him," Kagome sent her cousin a shit-eating grin.

"Oh?" the rest was suddenly interested at that.

"You bat for the other team, don't you?" Aomine grinned as realization dawned on him.

"Shut up, Aomine."

They all held their grins. It was refreshing to see their normally cool and calm-headed former captain be all flustered.

"Sorry for taking so long," the guy that they were talking about appeared.

"Hi, Muro-chin!" Kagome greeted him, adopting Murasakibara's endearment. "I'm your future cousin-in-law," she held out a hand. "Skittles?" she offered some to the boy.

"Hi? I'm Himuro Tatsuya and why are you my future cousin-in-law?" Himuro was amused. "And no, thank you."

"Oh, well. Your loss," Kagome shrugged. "And because of Skittles," she gave him a grin before gesturing to her frozen cousin.

"Ah, so we meet again, Nijimura-san," Himura sent him a polite smile.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh my God," Kagome whispered to the rest of the former Teiko students. "It's like watching my brother and his girlfriend talk for the first time," she rolled her eyes.

"Ne, Tatsuya-kun," Kagome decided to drop all formalities. "Will you go out with my cousin?"

"KAGOME!" Nijimura threw his shoe at her cousin.

"Ow."

"Sure."

"Don't liste—wait, what? You said 'yes'?" Nijimura turned to the other boy.

"Of course. Why don't we give us a try?" Himuro was still smiling.

Aomine, Kagome, and Kise made a slight gagging noise and Kuroko, Momoi, and Midorima hit them respectively.

"Hey, lovebirds," Kagome called out. "Here," she threw each of them a small bag.

Nijimura twitched when he saw it. It was a Skittles bag.

"Now, you can live your gay lives together with a little taste of the rainbow. No pun intended."

"Kagome, shut up."

"You know because gay also means happy and—"

"We get it."

"Okay."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Okay, first I don't mean to be offensive over here and if I am sorry. I have nothing against gays, heck, I ship AoKuro, GoMKuro, 8027, All27, 8018, Thominho, and more. Pro-LGBT over here. So yeah. Sorry though if I did offend someone. Anyway, so do you think I should make a Twitter account or no? Hope you enjoy the effing randomness!**


End file.
